Evillius no hearts
by lady-saintiasailor
Summary: cuando su mundo cae en la oscuridad la joven princesa rilianne debe de encontrarlos fragmentos del pecado y unirse al elegido de la llave espada para encontrar a su hermano y poder salvar al mundo


Las crónicas de Evillious (en japonés, エヴィリオス年代記, Eviriosu Nendai-ki) es el nombre de una saga de ficción perteneciente al género de la fantasía oscura, creada por el músico y escritor japonés Mothy (también conocido como Akuno-P).

Kingdom Hearts (キングダムハーツ Kingudamu Hātsu?) es el nombre de la serie de videojuegos, perteneciente al género de juegos de rol de acción, desarrollado y publicado por Square Enix. Surge de la colaboración de Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios.

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS NO SOY DUEÑA DE NADA SALVO LA TRAMA ASÍ QUE DISFRUTE. la historia tambien esta disponible en _wattpad si desean también leerla hay_

 _ **「さあ 始めよう」**_

 _ **"Saa hajimeyou"**_

 _ **"ahora, iniciemos"**_

AL final todos somos unos bastardos...

Esa eran las únicas palabras que le venía a la ente a la enloquisda dictadora pero pronto todo mejoraría ya el castigo para los bastardos y los crímenes de este mundo estaba listo, ya nada se podía hacer ya nada se podía cambiar

Los crímenes de una mujer se dividieron en siete y guiaron a este mundo hacia su ruina, ahora era su turno de corregirlas... solo desearía que el estuviese aquí. Pero pronto se reunirían en el jardín celestial o en el infernal... Oyó que algo se deslizo los la puerta la dictadora se puso alerta y dejo la caja negra a un lado mientras sacaba su revolver uno de los 7 crímenes de la humanidad que le había servido para vengarse de todos aquellos que arruinaron su vida. De nuevo más ruido había gente gritando... será que ya venían por ella .. no era diferente los gritos eran como si huyeran de algo.

-PRESIDENTA NEMESIS HAY QUE HUIR.. ELLOS.. YO CORRA.

Lo último que este mundo vio fue una brillante luz que luego fue envuelta en una enorme oscuridad.

-Erta...erta.. Despierta. La joven de pronto abrió sus ojos para su sorpresa. Dónde? Como y cuándo? Esto era el cielo o el infierno o acaso era algo mas pero esa voz ellas la conocía.

ALLEN er...es tu. Cuando se enfocó de nuevo noto que no era esa persona era un joven de cabellos marrón y con una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito la joven rubia mientras comenzaba a lanzarle al hombre misterioso todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

-Who espera- trataba de decir mientras esquivaba todo lo que la chica le lanzaba. Señorita intente calmarse. Decía antes de que lo golpeara un florero.

-león todo está bien. Decía una chica de cabellos castaños y vestido rosa que entraba a la habitación. Al ver la escena supo que definitivamente esto no estaba bien.

-qui-quiénes son? Dónde estoy? Es acaso es jardín infernal? O o. decía la chica mientras trataba de controlar su ataque de pánico.

-mi nombre es aeris y el chico al que noqueaste se llama leon. Te encontramos hace unas horas cerca del 3 distrito. Y tu te llamas. decia la joven presentandose

\- yo... yo ...yo. Soy... soy ri-riliane ... rin solo diganme rin por favor . Y que es eso del 3 distrito, donde estoy. Pregunto la joven rubia ya mas calmada

la joven de nombre aeris le pidió que se sentaran para poder tratar de explicarle todo.

-bien señorita rin lo que le explicare a continuación no será fácil. Asi que trate de no alterarse y

Bienvenida a ciudad de paso.

 _Mundo, desconocido, lugar desconocido._

\- Haaaaaa esto no puede ser posible, porque todo siempre sale de algún modo mal. La voz era claramente masculina a pasar de poseer rasgos femeninos

\- Tienes alguna idea de cómo arreglar esto genio destruyeron el mundo y ahora todo este universo podría perderse, pero claro no me sorprende que sea vuestra culpa. Decía otra voz era masculina y un tanto robótica

\- Mi culpa, les recuerdo quienes quisieron guiar a los humanos y a cambio nos convirtieron en UN DRAGON DE DOS CABEZAS,... pensándolo un poco si se veía venir que esto no terminaría bien, pero no me echen toda la culpa solo a mí. Respondía la el joven rubio que vestía como una mucama.

\- Por favor ya cálmense los dos. Esta vez la voz era más gruesa y sonaba más sabia y antigua. Lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no podemos deshacer lo hecho.

\- Pe-pero held-sama. Trataba de justificarse el joven de cabellos rubio con unas alas similares a la de un murciélago.

\- Por ahora solo debemos preocuparnos en como impedir que esta malicia destruya el resto del... BEHEMO A DONDE SE SUPONE QUE VAS?¡

El joven vestido con un traje de maid solo giro un momento la cabeza y con una sonrisa sarcástica solo exclamo. Iré a buscar a mi hermana seguro que con ella podremos arreglar el desastre que ustedes causaron y sin más el joven desapareció encontrar a su hermana no sería tarea fácil pero seguro que con algo de ayuda podrían salvar a este universo pero debía de darse prisa pues el tiempo empezaba a correr y esta malicia seguro no se detendría ante nada.

\- Señor behemo a dónde va? Pregunto esta vez otra voz era una joven de largo y hermoso cabello verde.

\- Ho michella, bueno tengo que empezar la búsqueda de mi hermana y de los demás si quiero evitar que este mundo se vaya por un pozo también, creo que me serias de utilidad, me quieres acompañar. Le ofrecía el joven

La joven solo lo miraba con ojos dudosos behemo no era alguien en quien pudieras confiar con facilidad después de todo lo que había hecho.

\- Ho bueno que lastima seguro hubieras podido ver a tu amada netsuma aprovechando que vamos a ese mundo en particular.

\- Esta bien voy pero solo para vigilar que no harás algo que dañe a los humanos. Decía la joven con la cara sonrojada

¿Qué es el mal? ¿Qué es un pecado? ¿Qué es exactamente o que protejamos y buscamos?

un error en este mundo puede desencadenar eventos muy extraño, acaso el arrepentimiento y la redención pueden ser la respuesta?

holu ahora para aquellos que no están familiarizados con alguno de los personaje cada vez que aparezca uno nuevo habrá una breve presentación, al final del capitulo bueno aquí vamos.

 **Behemo barisol:** es el dios del jardín celestial y unos de los creadores del mundo de evillius un científico proveniente del primer periodo y luego del segundo donde vivió junto a su "hermana levia" tiene el habito de vestirse como chica, ha partido a buscar a su hermana y algunas respuestas.

 **Ubicación actual:** desconocida.

 **Sickle:** conocido como el dios del sol y unos de los creadores del mundo de evillius, prefiere observar a los humanos y no intervenir en su mundo, actualmente trata de entender por que el mundo fue destruido

 **ubicacion actual:** mundo desconocido

 **Held Yggdra :** conocido como el árbol milenario, dios de la tierra o el maestro de la corte fue un científico originario del segundo periodo decidió convertirse en un árbol para poder estar mas cerca de los humanos sin intervenir a menos que fuera necesario. actualmente trata de entender por que el mundo fue destruido

 **ubicacion actual:** mundo desconocido

 **Michael Arklow:** mejor conocida como michela o la doncella de verde fue un espíritu del bosque hasta que decidió renacer como humana para acompañar a una chica solitaria, inadvertidamente hizo que un príncipe se enamorada de ella causando un genocidio hacia su país, luego de morir sucedió a held como diosa de la tierra, decidió acompañar a behemo para vigilarlo o para encontrar de nuevo con alguien especial.

 **Ubicación actual:** desconocida.

 **Levia Barisol:** conocida también como la maestra del jardín infernal es una científica proveniente del segundo periodo y la "hermana" gemela de behemo por alguna razón no se encuentra con los demás dioses.

 **Ubicación actual:** desconocida.


End file.
